Cute Couple
by Notsochic14
Summary: Based off of a prompt from the glee fluff meme. The one in which it's Kurt and Blaine's first date, Burt is overprotective, the restaurant is wonderful, and there is the use of pepper spray.


A/N: This story is based off of a prompt for the glee_fluff_meme. It was just was too adorable to pass up!

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee...Well, just, uh, be happy I don't, 'k?

* * *

"Bye dad! Be back by nine-thirty!"

"Hold it."

Kurt almost swore he could hear his white rain boots screeching to a halt just as he was mere feet from the front door. Burt Hummel, who had been sitting on his recliner reading the paper, gingerly got up and walked in front of Kurt. Kurt straightened up as he turned to face his father with what he hoped was a look of nonchalance.

"This kid's going to treat you right, right?" Burt asked, dropping the paper onto their coffee table.

"Dad, you've met Blaine. He's more of a gentleman than all of the boys at McKinley combined," Kurt explained in reassurance. He paused for a moment. "Okay, I know that's not saying much, but…"

Burt nodded his understanding. "Yeah, I got that, but you know I've only met the kid a couple of times. Just because he likes college football doesn't mean I trust him yet."

Kurt looked like he was about to protest but Burt stopped him by grabbing his shoulder. "I trust _you_, Kurt. I love you, I don't want anything to happen to you, but I trust you enough to take care of yourself, got it?"

His son looked at him for a moment before smiling. Burt smiled back and pulled Kurt into a hug which was quickly reciprocated. Burt took this moment to whisper into Kurt's ear, "If he tries anything, I put a can of pepper spray in your bag."

Kurt pulled away quickly.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, horrified. Burt chuckled and patted him on the back. "Go on. Have fun tonight. But remember to be back by nine-thirty sharp."

Kurt nodded and opened the front door. "Love you dad!" he quickly called over his shoulder before running out and shutting the door behind him. Burt sighed and covered his eyes. His boy was going on a _date_ tonight.

* * *

Kurt slid into the front seat of Blaine's black Mustang. It wasn't as fancy as Kurt's own Navigator but he couldn't help but think that it fit Blaine's personality perfectly.

He shifted as he clicked in the seatbelt and noticed his date for the night was staring at him. Kurt looked at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

Blaine quickly snapped his head forward as if he'd just been caught cheating off a math test.

"Nothing," he quickly said. He slowly glanced towards Kurt again. "Just…you look great tonight."

Kurt smirked. "You don't look too bad yourself."

He really didn't. Kurt had had to come to terms with the fact that although Blaine was gay, he simply wasn't as fashionable as Kurt was. However, he was still somehow managing to make leather jackets look _sexy _again.

Blaine laughed as he started the engine of the car. The ride to the restaurant was filled with small talk, ranging from Warbler's practice, to his Lima friends, to Russell Brand and Katy Perry's marriage.

"So tell me about this place we're going to," Kurt asked Blaine around twenty minutes into the car ride.

"Well, I was pretty sure you'd gotten sick of going to Breadstix all the time," Blaine started. Kurt scoffed. That was definitely an understatement. "So I figured we'd go to a café about ten minutes outside of Lima. I've stopped there a few times on my drives over here. Their chowder is to die for."

"It sounds nice," Kurt said, looking forward out the windshield. 'Then again,' he thought. 'Anywhere would be nice. We could be hanging out in dad's garage and Blaine would still somehow manage to make it perfect.'

Ten minutes later, Blaine steered into the parking lot of the "Blue Leaf Cafe" and easily found a good parking space. Like a true gentleman, Blaine got out on his side first and walked around to open Kurt's door for him. He shook his head at Blaine but still ducked out of the car with a grin on his face.

As the two entered the establishment and the waitress led them to a booth, Kurt looked around and commented, "Huh…Quaint, cozy, not too crowded…"

Kurt sniffed the air as Blaine settled into the booth the waitress showed them. He smiled as he too sat down on the opposite side. "It smells like Grandma Hummel's kitchen."

"Here are your menus," the waitress said in a cute southern accent. "And I'll be back as soon as you boys are ready to order."

"Well, I'm glad you approve of the venue," Blaine said charmingly as she retreated. Kurt shook his head and opened his menu. "Alright, what's the catch?"

"What? There's no catch!" Blaine said, shaking his head, his smile still not leaving his face. Kurt gave him a look. The other boy's shoulders slumped.

"Fine, you caught me."

Blaine reached into the pocket of his jacket. "I wanted to make sure you liked the place so that you wouldn't be angry at me if you didn't like…"

He pulled out a small, wrapped box. "…This."

Kurt gasped dramatically. "Why Mr. Anderson! Novelty gifts? Oh, it's too much too soon!"

Despite the display, Kurt accepted the gift and neatly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box.

"Oh, Blaine…" Inside of it was a gold (in any other situation, he would have found this nothing but tacky, but he just couldn't this time) necklace with a charm of a canary singing a few music notes. Kurt stared at it in awe.

Blaine shifted awkwardly. "You've really taken a shining to Pavarotti since you got him."

He looked up at Kurt hesitantly. "Is it…weird?"

"It's perfect, Blaine." Kurt set the box, the wrapping paper, and the necklace on the side of the table and leaned over the table to hug Blaine.

That's when he saw him.

There was a man sitting alone at a booth a few tables away. He was the definition of "Big and Burly," with a huge bushy beard and a leather vest to add to it.

Ordinarily, Kurt would have immediately started ripping on the guy's fashion choices and grooming techniques. As he pulled back from the hug, though, he noticed that said guy was staring at him and Blaine with weird expression Kurt couldn't place. All he knew was that it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kurt was brought back into reality when Blaine grabbed his hand in concern. Wait, no. Blaine _held _his hand in concern. He nodded, hesitantly at first but gradually with more confidence. "Yeah, everything's great, Blaine. Really great."

* * *

Thirty minutes into their date, he's almost completely forgotten about Mr. Big&Burly. He and Blaine were just finishing up their meals as they laughed, talking about senseless stories and gossip.

"So wait, Wes actually _encouraged_ the glitter diet?" Blaine asked in disbelief.

"I know, I know! I was so shocked—" Kurt suddenly stopped talking as the man from before walked by their table. Without meaning to, Kurt looked up at him and saw that he was staring at them.

He suddenly had a flashback to when Karofsky had passed by his and Mercedes' table with that lecherous _wink_ that had given him nightmares for days.

"Kurt." Kurt snapped his head to look at Blaine. When he looked back up, the man had already passed by him and had apparently gone into the restroom if the creaking of the door behind him were any indication.

"Blaine, I don't feel..." Kurt started, looking nervously behind him. Blaine looked at him. "I know."

He looked at him in surprise but Blaine had already flagged down their waitress for their check. The waitress nodded with a smile. "Why sure, I'll be back in just a jiff."

As she left, Blaine looked towards the bathroom cautiously and said, "That guy's been looking at us all night."

Even more flashbacks of Karofsky's threats and the other bullies' abuse flooded into Kurt's head. "Is he going to try to…?"

"Hey."

Blaine took his hand and looked right into Kurt's eyes. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

_"I don't need to be protected,"_ Kurt wanted to say. But when he opened his mouth, nothing came out.

As soon as the check came, (with a cheery, "Hope you boys have a good night, now!" from the waitress) Blaine pulled out his wallet and slapped down what Kurt is sure was twice the actual tab. He didn't care, though, because Blaine is pulling him out of his seat and he only has time to grab his bag before they're both walking fast for the exit.

When they're out through the front door, Kurt heard the creaking sound of the men's restroom door opening from the inside. Blaine must have heard it too, because he moved in closer to Kurt. He jumped a little when he heard the front doors open and close again and chanced a glance behind them. It's the same man and his eyes are right on him and Blaine.

Kurt let out a soft gasp and Blaine wrapped an arm around his waist protectively.

"Don't look back," he whispered as their pace goes a little faster. "Keep walking."

He did just that and started fumbling around in his bag. Kurt almost laughs in triumph when his hand closes over a metal canister. 'Thank you so much, dad.'

"Hey," the man behind them called out in a gruff, frightening voice. At this, Blaine initiated an awkward run for his Mustang, still trying to keep Kurt close to him.

Kurt heard boots break into a run behind them.

"Hey, wait, buddy." Kurt felt the man grab Blaine roughly by the shoulder. Without thinking, Kurt whirled around in a panic, canister in hand. He aimed right for the man's eyes and squeezed the tab.

He let out howl and quickly crumpled to the ground. Kurt pulled a shocked and confused Blaine alongside him, now feeling what could only be described as pride with borderline nausea.

The man let out a few pained groans before he stuttered out, "I-I…You for…g-got this..."

He held up the golden canary necklace.

Kurt's eyes widened as he realized he had left it at their table in their hurry to leave. Both he and Blaine snapped their heads to look at each other for a split-second.

"I am so sorry! I—we thought—Oh, I am so stupid!" Kurt exclaimed frantically as he and Blaine kneeled down to help the man get to his feet. He laughed. "Nah…b-be proud you have good aim, kid."

"The-The restaurant probably has some milk to wash it out," Blaine said, just as flustered by the turn of events as Kurt. The three hobbled back to the "Blue Leaf" as quickly as they could.

* * *

When they're back in the restaurant, Blaine quickly explained the situation to the waitress.

"I am so sorry," Kurt repeated again as he held up the man. "Just keep blinking. The burning will go away once you wash it out with the milk."

"You sure know a lot about this sort of thing, don't you?" The man said, looking at Kurt with a smug grin.

Kurt laughed and replied, "Yeah, well, my dad went into some pretty gruesome detail when he was telling me how to use pepper spray."

The waitress quickly escorted the three of them into the kitchen and almost immediately handed the man a shot glass full of milk. "Sorry boys, I got a few customers out front, but I'll be back to check on the big fella in a few, 'k?"

The boys nodded and said their thanks before the waitress went through to kitchen exit. The man leaned against one of the kitchen counters and slowly raised the lip of the glass to his left eye.

Blaine coughed. "Um…my name is Blaine. This is my…"

He looked towards Kurt, hesitating. "…boyfriend, Kurt."

Despite everything, he still felt his heart beat a little faster when Blaine said those words.

The man laughed as he started rinsing his other eye. "Didn't need a confirmation on that, buddy."

Blaine and Kurt looked at him, confused. The men set down the shot glass and looked at the two of them, his eyes still red. "Name's Collin."

Collin blinked rapidly a couple of times and he looked between them. He paused. "You two make a really cute couple, you know that?"

They both were surprised and flattered at this, and it showed. Collin must have seen this because he grinned good-naturedly at them.

"You know, I got a son," he began as he shifted to sit on the counter. "Started college a few months ago. He's still with his high school boyfriend. They are quite possibly one of the most perfect matches in the history of the world. You two remind me a lot of them."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other for a moment before quickly looking away.

"His boyfriend actually asked me for my blessing to marry my kid just yesterday," Collin laughed as the memory came back to him. "Of course, he's gonna wait until they've both graduated, but I've got to tell you, this guy is dead-set on this proposal."

Blaine's eyes widened and he took another glance towards Kurt. Luckily, Kurt was too engrossed in the story to listen. Collin suddenly had a twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before.

"I just couldn't say no. I've known him for years and he's proven himself tons worthy to marry him. Even though I just heard about it yesterday, I just can't wait for that big day when I see them down that aisle. Not in Ohio, of course, probably in Massachusetts, or New York, or something. Don't exactly know if _I'm_ gonna give away _my_ son, but I guess I'll be happy either way."

Both Blaine and Kurt smiled when he said this. A comfortable silence settled between the three males after the story ended, each taking the time to think their own thoughts about it.

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of Kurt's phone vibrating. Quickly pulling it out of his coat pocket, Kurt saw that it was a text from his dad.

_Remember! 9:30!_

"Oh crap, Blaine we got to go!" Kurt quickly said when he saw the time. He turned to bolt out the door but was stopped when Collin called, "Wait a sec, kid."

Turning, Collin handed the golden necklace to him. "Don't want you boltin' out the restaurant forgetting it again. "

Kurt smiled and took the necklace. "Thanks Collin."

He quickly clipped it around his neck, feeling a little warmer inside when he felt the canary settle against his neckline. Immediately after, he turned on his heel and pushed through the kitchen doors.

* * *

Blaine looked after Kurt wistfully. He looked towards Collin. "It was nice meeting you. But, uh, I kind of wish it was under better circumstances."

Collin waved his hand at him. "That Kurt kid apologized enough for the both of you. Speaking of which, don't break his heart, Blaine. Kid's a firecracker. He also cares a lot about you."

Blaine smiled to himself. "Yeah, well…I think I care a lot about him, too."

He turned, but was stopped when Collin grabbed his arm and pulled him down to his level. "You should probably know though, buddy…Kurt's dad most likely owns a shotgun. If not, a firearm of some kind."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. Collin looked back, his face serious. "Trust me. I know from experience."

Blaine pulled away, his face now visibly paler. "Thank you, for that…advice."

"Blaine, come on!" Kurt called from outside the kitchen. "My dad's going to bust out the flamethrower if we're late!"

Collin nodded towards Blaine and waved goodbye. Blaine waved back and was soon out the door as well.

"Coming! You're kidding about the flamethrower, right? Kurt?"

* * *

A/N: This is my part in believing that there other _awesome_ fathers in the world like Burt! The original prompt had been,

_kurt and blaine are out on one of their first dates somewhere. the entire time, there is a big, tough-looking guy watching them. they are scared that he's a homophobe and might start something._

_after a while, the guy starts walking towards them and they - kurt especially - really start internally freaking out... turns out the guy has just come over to tell them that they are an adorable couple. while he is completely straight, he has a gay cousin/brother/whatever about their age._

_all details up to filler. :)_

Thank you person who prompted! I was in such a good mood while writing this!_  
_


End file.
